


Follow Your Instincts

by Fullmoonmere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonmere/pseuds/Fullmoonmere
Summary: Aziraphale realizes, quite suddenly, that he wants to have sex with Crowley.  Specifically, he wants Crowley to teach him everything there is to know about sex.  Little does he know Crowley is an oblivious virgin who is making it up as they go.





	Follow Your Instincts

It started on a night as typical as the million nights that came before. There was wine, there was laughter, there was a bookshop, and there was one angel and one demon. The apocalypse had been diverted a year earlier and life on earth had returned to normal with barely a blip. Earth’s saviors had received no thanks for their heroic actions, not that they were expecting any, but still the humans did what they always did best: ignorance. The world continued to spin, and an angel and demon continued to drink.

“Crowley, dear boy, what did you say?”

At this point their words were slurred almost beyond recognition. Aziraphale was sitting as proper as he could at the moment, meaning not at all, in his favorite armchair, while Crowley was sprawled along the tartan couch. He was all long limbs that seemed to stretch forever and a certain angel found it incredibly distracting

“I said, ducks are arseholes.”

But Aziraphale wasn’t listening, yet again, and continued to trace Crowley’s never ending legs with his eyes. He could feel heat curling low in his belly, and while the sensation wasn’t new, the context was. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale mumbled at the revelation that he was sexually attracted to Crowley. 

“Right, Angel. Ducks. Biggest arseholes I know.” Crowley took a large gulp of wine that landed mostly on the couch considering he was lying completely flat. “Complete arseholes. More than some demons. Quack quack, give me more crumbs, quack quack.”

Aziraphale was still not paying attention to what was coming out of Crowley’s mouth. He was instead fascinated with the way Crowley’s mouth moved. Twisting, curling, puckering to form his words so dramatically. It wasn’t a far leap for him to imagine how that mouth would look stretched over parts of his anatomy that had not been touched in a very long time, and only by himself. 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale mumbled when he found himself getting erect from where his thoughts were straying. 

It wasn’t that Aziraphale was a prude, far from it. But he hadn’t seen the point in exploring anything of a sexual nature with a mortal. He had an instinct that anyone he had sex with would leave a mark on his heart, and it had seemed such a waste to experience that with someone who was going to die. Oscar Wilde had been the closest he had been to giving up his resolve but dear Oscar had passed so suddenly he hadn’t had the chance. 

Sex wasn’t necessarily a sin in Her eyes, but it wasn’t encouraged unless love was involved. Not that that had stopped angels in the past, but the nephalem were a forbidden topic.

Aziraphale felt his pants tighten against his arousal and suddenly wished he wasn’t making such an effort. He also realized that the room had grown quiet, too quiet. Glancing over at Crowley, he found the demon staring very pointedly, with shock, at his obviously tented crotch. 

“Uhhhh…” Aziraphale said incoherently.

“Angel… what is that? Are you making an effort?”

“Crowley, honestly, of course I am. I have been since the 17th century, otherwise trousers just wouldn’t fit correctly.” 

Crowley’s eyes widened even further and Aziraphale felt as his face reddened even more in his extreme embarrassment. 

“Well, Aziraphale, I suppose my question is why the _fuck_ are your pants tented like a circus?”

“Ah.. well…. uhhh.” Aziraphale stuttered in response. “I suppose I just realized something.” 

Crowley raised his eyebrow quizzically. “And what did you realize?”

“Well, I guess, it just occurred to me…” he took a deep breath as Crowley waited as patiently as a demon could. “Well dear boy, I think we should, as those crass Americans say, well… I think we should fuck.” 

The silence in the room was deafening. Aziraphale looked up from the ground he had been staring intently at and into Crowley’s eyes. To his surprise he found them mostly black, the yellow was dilated almost completely away. The moment stretched and Aziraphale was about to backpedal when Crowley prompted fell off the couch. 

From the floor Crowley let out a deep groan. “The idea of fucking just occurred to you? Now? In this moment??” His words were severely muffled by the carpet. 

“Well now, don’t be like that Crowley. I’ve never experienced sexual pleasure besides my own ministrations and it makes sense for you to teach me considering you’re a demon. I suppose you are very experienced.” Aziraphale did not know how to gauge Crowley’s reaction, and now that his previous thoughts has been interrupted, his erection was deflating quickly. 

Crowley rolled over, his face surprisingly red. “Alright angel.”

“What?”

“I said alright!” Crowley wasn’t making eye contact. “Let’s fuck.” 

Aziraphale wiggled in excitement in his armchair. “Oh joy! Now where do we start?” 

Crowley sighed loudly in exasperation. “Angel, you just need to follow your instincts.” Standing up he held a hand out for Aziraphale. “Do you have a bedroom upstairs?” 

Aziraphale smiled and nodded. Taking Crowley’s hand he pulled himself up and led the demon to the back staircase. They walked in silence, until they reached Aziraphale’s rarely used bedroom. With a snap, all the books and dust disappeared. Standing in the flickering candlelight they stared at each other with uncertainty.

Crowley was standing a respectful distance away from Aziraphale. He was fidgety, shuffling from one foot to the other. Finally, he broke the silence. “Angel, what are your instincts telling you right now?”

Aziraphale blushed an even deeper red before stammering, “Well, uh. I did hope to test how far I can stick my cock down your throat.” 

Crowley spluttered, choking. 

“Sorry, dear boy, was that too much?” Aziraphale looked slightly ashamed. 

Crowley just laughed in response before closing the distance between them. “Angel, you never cease to surprise me.” Reaching up, he ran his fingers down Aziraphale’s face before cupping his cheek, gently caressing the skin beneath the angel’s eyes. “Who knew you’d be a kinky bastard.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to argue but Crowley pounced before he could get a word out. He gently sealed his mouth over the angel’s open one, snaking his tongue in to explore.

The feeling of Crowley’s tongue was nothing like what Aziraphale expected. He honestly thought that tongues should only be used for eating. The idea of curling tongues with another being had always perplexed him, but he changed his mind now. The heat that Crowley’s tongue brought was delicious, the closeness delectable. He felt a moan in the back of his throat and pushed even closer to the demon, using his own tongue to fight for control. 

Crowley pulled away slightly, enough to separate their mouths, but not enough that Aziraphale couldn’t feel his hot breath panting across his face. Sliding his hands up Crowley’s chest, he gently pushed the jacket off the demons shoulders, and started concentrating on the buttons lining his shirt. Each inch of skin exposed caused the angel’s mouth to water, and he could not resist mouthing along the narrow chest. 

“Ngk,” Crowley inelegantly moaned. 

Inspired, Aziraphale continued undressing Crowley until he stood bare chested. Stepping back, Aziraphale admired the demon. “You are exquisite. So lean,” he whispered tracing along the muscles with fingertips. Following his instincts he quickly shoved Crowley so he fell backwards across the bed. Seeing him prone, sprawled across the soft down blanket, made him groan with want, especially as the demon looked up at him with eyes half lidded with arousal. 

“Zira, you are overdressed,” Crowley panted out from the bed. 

“Shhh… all in time, dear one,” Aziraphale whispered as he straddled the demon, pushing him deeper into the bed. He wanted to continue his exploration of Crowley’s skin, it was fascinating how taunt and smooth it felt beneath his hands. And how incredibly responsive Crowley was to his touches. 

Licking along the narrow collarbone, Aziraphale couldn’t resist nibbling slightly at the reddened skin. The moan Crowley released in response was heady, full of need, and he felt the the demon thrust up beneath him. His cock hard as it rubbed again the angel’s thigh. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” 

“Angel.” Crowley’s response was broken by a long moan. “You… you are killing me.”

Aziraphale looked up from where he was gently sucking on one of Crowley’s nipples. With a pop, he released and said, “Well you are supposed to be teaching me. I don’t see very much teaching happening.”

Throwing his arm over his face, Crowley blushed and mumbled into his arm. Aziraphale watched the blush travel all the way down to the top of his chest, before he reached out to remove Crowley’s arm from his face. “What was that?”

Crowley grimaced, closing his eyes before he whispered, “I said, I haven’t ever done this before.”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the surprise from clouding his face and voice as he shouted, _“What!?”_

“You heard me, I’m a bloody virgin.” Crowley said defensively all while refusing to open his eyes. 

“But you’re a demon! Lust and all that!”

“Well yeah, but I’ve never participated.” Crowley was still refusing to open his eyes as Aziraphale gaped dumbfounded at him. 

“But…. but why?”

At that question Crowley opened his eyes to stare at Aziraphale. “Well why haven’t you, Angel?”

Aziraphale closed his mouth with a snap and stayed quiet. 

Letting out an exasperated huff Crowley finally answered, “Never saw the point. To be honest,” he made a disgusted face as the word ‘honest’ left his mouth, “there was really only one being I wanted to be with. Sexually.”

Silence once again rang around the room. Aziraphale was still straddling Crowley’s thighs, but both of their erections were flagging. “Well dear boy, out with it. Who is it?”

Confusion crossed Crowley’s face before he stuttered, “You are not stupid, stop being so thick Angel.” His eyes were soft when he finally made eye contact with Aziraphale. 

_“Me!?”_

“Yes, you.” 

Aziraphale slid backwards until he could step off the bed. His eyes never left Crowley’s face and he was able to see the devastation that briefly took over his features before forced neutrality marked his face. 

“Come here.”

Crowley glanced up in response. Aziraphale just gestured with his finger that he wanted Crowley off the bed and next to him. Slowly, Crowley sat up, and approached Aziraphale nervously. 

“Undress me.” 

“Aziraphale…”

With shaky hands, Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s arms tugging him closer. “We are starting over. I approached this incorrectly.” When Crowley continued to stay frozen, he whispered _“Please.”_

Trembling fingers reached for buttons, and one by one Aziraphale’s layers fell to the floor until he stood naked before his demon. Crowley wasn’t breathing as he stared at Aziraphale. The light in the room flickered over his curves, showing off the soft places of indulgence. He was shaped so drastically different than Crowley, thick and heavy, decadent and beautiful. 

“Angel…” Crowley breathed so quietly noone human could have heard. Aziraphale didn’t move, instead he watched the wonder flicker through Crowley’s golden eyes. When they kissed, it felt different from the first time. This time it tasted of reverence, of worship, of blasphemy. Lips caressed softer than before, and when Aziraphale gasped he could taste love on Crowley’s tongue. 

Hands wandered over smooth flesh, shaking with hesitation. Lips spread along jaw lines, teeth nicked over throats and ears, tongues traced curves and valleys. Aziraphale was left moaning as desire and need traveled hot through his blood until his cock was pink and leaking. 

With a thud Crowley dropped to his knees before his angel. His hands traced over Aziraphale’s knees and up to his thighs before cupping his sack and fondling gently. 

Pleasure spiked like fireworks up Aziraphale’s spine and before he could prepare himself a hot mouth was engulfing his cock. It became apparent very quickly that the answer to Aziraphale’s earlier question of how far Crowley could swallow his cock was very far. He could feel himself deep in Crowley’s throat, and as the demon hummed around him he let out a very wanton moan. The heat in his belly was spiking and he could feel himself racing towards his finish, but he wasn't ready yet. Burying his fingers into Crowley’s red locks, he yanked until the demon slid off with a wet noise.

Crowley looked at him so fondly, lovingly from his knees that Aziraphale felt himself growing weak. Helping the demon to his feet he reached for the belt buckle before him. “Now who is overdressed, dearest?” Crowley let him slowly remove the rest of his clothes until they were both bare. 

Taking in the lean form, all muscle and sinew, was everything Aziraphale had imagined, and yet his imagination was dull in comparison. Crowley was masculine perfection. Dotted with freckles, soft and hard. Aziraphale could spend centuries exploring every dip and crevice. He knew as soon as they collapsed on the bed he wasn’t going to let the demon leave for years upon years. His mind was deliciously empty except for the word ‘mine’ ringing over and over. With a feral growl he toppled Crowley over onto the bed once again. 

Bodies pressed together tightly, and Aziraphale loved the feeling of Crowley underneath him. Their cocks brushed and the candle’s flame burned brighter as Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head. The pleasure they both felt was almost too intense, almost too painful, almost too much, and yet not nearly enough. Thrusting down, Aziraphale pushed their cocks together once again, and he couldn’t stop the moaned, “Crowley…” escaping his lips. 

They panted harshly into each other’s mouths in time to their thrusts, turning the room around them hazy as they neared their completions. With a touch Crowley flipped them so that he had Aziraphale pinned down. The angel whined when Crowley moved out of reach of his cock. 

“Aziraphale,” he gasped. “Angel, what are your instincts telling you now?”

Aziraphale stilled. Leaning up he sunk his teeth into Crowley’s shoulder, before lapping away the sting. “I want you inside me. _Now._” 

Crowley moaned, kissing Aziraphale hard before slinking down to bury his face between his thighs once again. With a miracle he slicked up his fingers before sliding one inside of Aziraphale.

The angel hissed above him before grabbing his wrist, removing the finger. “Crowley I said _now._” 

“I need to prepare you, Angel.”

“No you don’t. I said _now._”

Hesitating, Crowley leaned over Aziraphale to study his face. The angel’s eyes were fully dilated, his face flushed with lust, his mouth moist, partially open with need. “Tell me if I hurt you,” Crowley whispered before lining himself up to Aziraphale’s entrance. Wrapping the angel’s legs around his hips, he slowly buried himself in Aziraphale. 

The ecstasy of the moment left Crowley breathless. Never had he seen anything quite as beautiful as the state of Aziraphale before him. Quivering, flushed, eyes partially closed, wet, hot breaths leaving his mouth in a stuttering staccato. Leaning forward he peppered kisses up Aziraphale’s chest, stopping to breathe in the scent of books, dust, arousal, and something angelic. It smelled like home. 

“Move,” Aziraphale growled when Crowley took too long enjoying the moment. 

With effort, Crowley slid slowly out and back in, garnering a moan from his angel. 

“More,” Aziraphale demanded. 

Crowley repeated the process, though this time Aziraphale thrust back against him. 

“_Faster._ Stop teasing.” 

Grinning Crowley hitched Aziraphale’s legs up higher and slammed back into his angel. The pleasured gasp was enough to spurn him on, harder and faster. Aziraphale met each of his thrusts and as the pace sped up, Crowley was overcome with the pleasure of having his angel under him, so open and pliant. The sight of Aziraphale’s cock bobbing up and down, leaking precum with each thrust was almost enough to send Crowley over the edge, but he was determined to watch Aziraphale fall apart first. 

Their breaths mingled together as their intense needs mounted. Crowley shifted into a new angle and knew it was the right decision when Aziraphale’s eyes lit up in surprise as Crowley brushed against his prostate. 

“Mhhph…” was all Aziraphale was able to moan in response. Seeing Aziraphale at a loss for words caused Crowley to thrust hard and deep, directly against the angel’s prostate. 

Aziraphale came hard, shooting cum all over their chests as he whined high then deep. The feeling of the angel clamping down on his cock caused Crowley to push over the edge and he came hot inside of Aziraphale. 

Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale breathing heavily, with their mess between them. The world ceased to spin as the two immortal beings worked to catch their bearings. Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s lank hair as the demon hummed in pleasure. Slipping out of Aziraphale, Crowley rolled off of him to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. 

Aziraphale could feel the tension rolling off of him, the worry and anxiety. Slipping his fingers into the demon’s he squeezed before saying, “I love you too, my dear boy.”

Crowley spluttered. “What? I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to, Crowley. I can feel it.” He watched as Crowley blushed once again. Rolling over he pressed a kiss to the demon’s lips before whispering, “I can taste it.” 

A soft sigh of contentment was the only noise Crowley found himself able to make. 

“I also owe you an apology.”

Crowley turned towards him in surprise. 

“It’s taken me such a long time to catch up with you.” He squeezed Crowley’s hand even tighter as he stared into those golden eyes he found so unique and sensuous. “I love you.”

There was no hesitation as Crowley whispered, “I love you too, Aziraphale,” directly into the angel’s mouth before sealing it with a deep kiss. Once again Aziraphale could taste love on Crowley’s tongue and the flavor was addicting. Their kiss quickly grew sloppy and wet with heat, as they shifted closer once more. 

“Make love to me again?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley grinned before agreeing, whispering “Only if you top this time. My instincts are telling me I want you very deep inside me, very, very quickly.” 

Aziraphale only grinned mischievously in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
